The House of Dragons
by Lumen Nostra
Summary: Let our love be as a raging Fire and Let our fruit be a flesh and Blood. #GameOfThronesCharacterandLordOfTheRing'Story
1. Chapter 1 : Rhaella Stormborn

Hello, Everyone!

So, I'm a new writer in this site, so I'm really hoping to bring you all a good story and a complete one to be sure! :D

Before you begin reading this story, I would like to give a few pointers out.

Since this takes place in a world where Westeros and Middle Earth in the same place, I would try and make it really sensible.

**\- This story is based out after the Targaryen civil war in the west! and after the great invasion of Thranduil and his father against the battle of Dagorlad.**

**-The lands of Westeros and Middle earth are seperated in a really-really long distance! So, for the progress of this story, I might not want to get Westeros involve alot, except for the Targaryen's past events.**

**\- The Targaryen Characters here are not CANON! The names maybe similar, but it has no association with the real Game of Thrones Character! Except for Maester Aemon Targaryen.**

**\- The Targaryens and their dragons are quiet different than the originals are. Here; Targaryens have real magic other than the dragon's blood inside their veins, and some of their dragons can be really tough such as Smaug, but most aren't, hehekz.**

**\- For those who have not watch, Game of Thrones or read, A song of Fire and Ice, yes, I suggest that you watchor read it for a great reason! #ITSAREALLYGREATSHOWANDBOOK - but if you haven't I kind of summarized it on the later second chapter.**

**-The Translation for Foreign Language (Sindarin and Valyrian) will be down bellow. (THIS SECTION COULD BE CHANGE WITH THE VIEWERS RECOMMENDATION, JUST ASK IN THE REVIEWS)**

Without further due, Have fun reading this!

* * *

Chapter 1 : Rhaella Stormborn

Greenwood's silent night was crowded with the sound of dancing leaves accompanied by the wind. In the water pond near the Elven King's Hall, a secret waterfall in the open-fields were placed, a figure stood alone, looking through the busy stream of the water.

Thranduil was thinking about life. Now that his father is dead because of the great war in the north, one of these days, he will have to take his father's crown. Oropher was a great king and a great father. It was his time to do what his father did and do his responsibility as an only child.

"Taking the whole kingdom…" The blonde prince sighed.

Who was he to jest? He will never be able to replace such a majestic and noble figure like his father. He was sure that he will try, but, the harder he give his thoughts about it, the sadder and negative his mind will be.

The soon-to-be king of Woodland Realm, looked up to the moon and whispered, "_Adar, im gar- fail cin..._"

He knows his prayers won't reach the deads, but, for now, he hoped whomever was listening could see his effortless try.

Suddenly, he heard a few disturbing steps coming from atop of the waterfall. He grunted and tried to focus his elven eyes to see a figure coming up to the light of the moon. His eyes widen as somehow, an angelic figure came to view.

A woman with silk dress revealing his creamy white skin and shining violet eyes. Her stare nearly made his soul melt, he looked thoroughly towards the woman and noticed she had a different stray of hairs, for she seemed like a human, but, her hair was as white as a shining new steel. She looked down at him from the higher ground as if she was also enchanted by the person who was looking at her. But, her mind came up through the mist of thoughts and started to run towards the opposite way from Thranduil.

Thranduil's mind started to work again as he realized the woman had ran away. This place was near the Elven-king's Hall, but, still a mystery place to many, how on Middle-earth could a human be here?

"W-Wait!" He shouted as he also started to dash, but he needed to use the other way around the waterfall. His mind was filled with train of thoughts about the woman, how could she be here, and why did she looked so different than most-

"Ah!"

He was running through the woods he basically grown up with, he knows the shortcuts and the trees paths so, he knew he was running fast enough to see the woman, clumsily, got her feet stuck in a root causing her to fall to the leave full ground.

The blonde elf prince stopped for a moment and saw the woman carefully as he approached. Even when she fell to the ground, her figure looked so slim and beautiful. He was sure that he's looking at a beauty incarnation.

She snapped her violet eyes at him, which caused him to stop his movement, and yelled, "_Umbagon qrīdrughagon!_"

Strange…

A language he never heard of…

First, Thranduil permitted the girl to recover to her standing stance and asked, _"Are cin alraight, mui ladui?" _The woman looked as if she just heard a ghost talking, so he assumed that she doesn't spoke Sindarin as well, "That means, 'are you okay'?"

He was hoping for the woman to at least understand him and answer his question, but, suddenly, she drew a thin sword that was dangling in her left side of her hip. Her eyes were reflecting fears that made those amethyst crystal eyes looked deep. Her figures were graceful, but, with those fear around her, made her looked saddening enough. It is as if he was about to do something horrible to her.

"I…" She slowly breathed, causing Thranduil to flinch slightly, "Where… am I?"

The woman doesn't know where she is? Who is she? And how come she doesn't know the Greenwood the great? But, seriously, her expression does look like she's asking for a fact rather than a lie coming out of her mouth.

Thranduil put up his hands in sign of no harm, "You are in Greenwood the Great." He slowly approached, but, the woman steadily took a step back without lowering her needle sword, "Please calm down and put that sword down."

The woman didn't put the sword down, but she seemed less tense than she did before. She examine the man before her and noticed that somehow he was wearing a crown made out of a wood, but was crafted beautifully.

"A-Are you the-the rule here?" Her voice trembled as she slowly put her sword down.

"I…" He started, but couldn't think of a good words to explain, "... am?"

She looked confused for a moment but, she did put her sword down and entirely put it aside her hip. She took a few steps back and bowed towards him, "Then, I apologize for drawing my sword at you." there was a moment of silence before she continued, "And trespassing your lands without your permission."

Thranduil's first reaction was stunned, then again showed composure as he remembered that now he must act as a soon-to-be king. He wanted to act justly towards any person who walks into Greenwood, but, he has the feeling that this woman, is no ordinary human. For what kind of humans who have silver-hair and violet eyes, who speaks a language other than the common tongue?

Also, from the looks of her attire, she looked like a noble-woman than a commoner. She wears a thin silk dress that reaches her ankles, a small belt that hangs around her curved hip which also has the saddle of her sword, no sleeves that showed that in her left arm, she wears a bracelet made out of silver with a dragon motif. She wears ruby earrings as well. Her sword was not made out of normal steel. For it was black. No black steel around these part of the lands he knew.

"Who are you and what are you doing in these part of the woods?" The elven prince asked. He tried to keep his eyes into those beautiful amethyst jewels.

At first she hesitate to answer, but, it looked like she needed to explain herself to keep her out of trouble. Smart move. "I am Rhaella Stormborn. I came from a place far away from here in search of my brother, my lord."

Rhaella Stormborn? Not a common human name, "Are you a human?"

She dismayed a rather confused look, but nodded, "Of course, I am, my lord." She scanned at him again and noticed something she didn't notice before, "But… you are not, are you?" Pointy ears.

He gave a small chortle as he moved closer, "No." His action gave Rhaella quiet a jump and took five steps back, "Have you never seen an elf before?"

"E-elf?" She gave an amazed look, "These lands have elves?" She looked really eager to see what he just said, so, instead of taking steps back, she actually came closer to him with gleamy eyes.

This definitely caught him off guard, she was not close enough to be rude, but, she rounded him in distance, taking a good measure at him. She smiled for once and even when he looked from the side of his eyes, it was a beautiful smile there.

He can't help but tease, "Enjoying what you are looking?"

This made Rhaella flinch and bowed again, "I- I apologize for this! I- I- yes, you are correct. This is the first time I met an elf." She took a few steps back again and was about to turn to make another run again, but, luckily Prince Thranduil was quick enough to catch her by the elbow.

"Wait." He said with sternness. The silver-haired woman stood still but, looked away out of embarrassment. How could she plan to run when she just offended him by her action? She was so stupid. She thought.

She gathered all that was left of her courage to ask, "Y-yes?"

"How can I let a human trespass into my land and from the looks of it you are not just a mere human?" He bluntly said.

"I- That is why I apologized. I will leave your domain right now and will never return here if that pleases you, my lord." She looked rather pained, but somehow, his heart also felt in pain when the words 'never return here' was said. "I am merely looking for my brother. I felt that one moment that he was here. Now, I am convinced that he is not."

"Why not? How come you are sure that your brother is not-"

"A large magic source was felt here, and I thought that it was his." She explained without even waiting for him to finish his words, "And now I know that elves lives here, I am sure that it was your nature's magic and not his."

He became alert, let her go as he pulled his sword, "Are you a witch?" He pointed his silver sword to him.

She was quite surprised at him as he drew his sword and took a few steps back from the dreadful steel, "What? No! I am not a witch!"

"Then, how can you feel the magic in these lands?" He asked sceptically, "No humans are born with silver hair unless they grew old. No humans have violet eyes as long as I have lived and heard." He stepped forward, keeping his sword up.

"Rhaella Stormborn." He tasted the name in his tongue, "That is no human name."

She gulped as her eyes once again gleam in fear. Thranduil has to admit, he doesn't like making her feel like this, but, for the sake of his kingdom, he must put aside this feeling and do the right thing.

"Rhaella Stormborn, I, Thranduil, Prince of Greenwood the great, capture you as a prisoner for trespassing these lands and the assumption of you as a witch that would threaten the harmony of my Kingdom."

* * *

"_Adar, im gar- fail cin..._" = "Father, I have disappointed you." - Sindarin

"_Umbagon qrīdrughagon!_" = "Stay away!" - Valyrian

_"Are cin alraight, mui ladui?" = _"Are you okay, my lady?" - Sindarin

So, this chapter is rather short, but, I promise you that next chapter will be twice longer!

I will post the new chapter every week! ... Hopefully... May the internet not disappoint us.

**After you read this and hopefully enjoy it, please give me some review! It helps to keep me going!**

And if there's mistake in grammar and all, I hope you me some leeway hehehkz. Just tell me! English is not my first language for the sake of being truthful. Hopefully someone would like to be a beta for this story. Just PM me!

THANK YOU, SEE YOU NEXT WEEK!


	2. Chapter 2 : House Targaryen

**HI! **

**SO THE STORY CONTINUES~!**

**Last chapter, a wonderful guest reviewed about Thranduil's position as the crown prince! And yes, Thank you for reminding me that and rest assure that I completely understand that! We will definitely get to see him up his throne later on! It's just for the sake of the plot right now that I put him still in his prince charming title!**

**So, this chapter goes before Rhaella meets Thranduil and THE BACKSTORY OF HOUSE TARGARYEN. I slightly change it a bit tho. -Forthesakeofalonglastinghouse.**

**Characters and related things from the book and movies mentioned in this story does not belong to me. It definitely goes to wonderful Tolkien and G.R.R Martin.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 2 : House Targaryen

In a foreign small island in the middle of the sea, stood a big castle with majestic creatures flying around it, yes. Dragons. Dragons were roaming the sky above the castle like they are playing. For around that part of the sea, Storms would come and the dragons would dance in the rain.

The castle was forged around highlands that looked as if it was protecting the castle itself. One fateful evening, a scream was heard inside the castle.

"RHAEGEL IS MISSING!" A woman's voice was heard through it's empty hall.

"Rhaella Targaryen, calm down." A male's voice said towards the angry woman as he sighed.

"How can I calm down when our brother is missing, Rhaegar?!" The silver-haired woman yelled as she stormed by his older-brother's body towards the hall.

Rhaegar Targaryen, a handsome, well-builded man with silver hair as their bloodlines always have, could only rub the bridge of his nose as his youngest sister stormed pass him towards the hall. He followed his sister behind and spoke softly, "Maybe he's just lost… He'll be here soon."

"He's been missing for three months, brother! Rhaegel has never been gone for that long!" She didn't stop her legs to carry her towards the hangar of dragons.

"You are right, he has never been out for that long but, maybe he's taking time doing something-" He was desperately trying to stay positive, even though he is also concern about his younger brother.

"Or something bad happened to him!" She snapped back, making his brother held his tongue.

Rhaegar went silent and stopped his feet. He looked down and imagine if what his sister said was right. His brother might be in trouble and he's not doing anything. He is the first son of Maelor and Alysane Targaryen. He promised his father and mother that he will protect his younger brother and sister with his life when his parents left to fight a war where they died at.

Rhaella stopped her walk when she looked back at her eldest brother looking terrified and guilty. She must've triggered something bad towards her brother, but, it was a right thing to do. She needs to look for their brother for he is their family. And as their mother always said, "Family. stays. together."

Rhaella took steps towards her brother and tugged his hand into hers, gaining his gaze as well, "Rhaegar," she stared into her eldest brother's eyes, "you and Rhaegel are my brothers. We are one of the last Targaryens alive after the war." She closed her eyes, remembering the smile of their loving mother and father, "Mother and Father always say that we need to be together for we are family."

"_Gaomagon daor ivestragī se zaldrīzes gūrogon toliot." _She whispered.

He could feel the vibe of those words cross around his mind and his heart, _"Gaomagon daor ivestragī se zaldrīzes gūrogon toliot."_

"_Gaomagon daor ivestragī se zaldrīzes gūrogon toliot." _They heard another male voice coming from the hall and both of them quickly tore their gaze towards the one who said this. A woman with silver-hair as gorgeous as Rhaella was pushing a blind old man sitting in his wheelchair.

Rhaella released her brother's hand and walked towards and old man sitting in a wheelchair, "Grandfather Aemon, something bad just happened." She walked and kneeled in front of the old man and took his hand into hers, "My brother, Rhaegel-"

"Is missing, Yes, I've heard." The old grandfather gave a small chuckle, "The entire household heard."

Rhaella pouted with anger. The grandfather smiled softly and put his palm into his granddaughter's cheek, "A Targaryen alone out there is a dangerous act." He said, feeling the sadness in his granddaughter's expression, "But, it is also dangerous for you two to go."

Rhaella and Rhaegar stood in front of him, ready to disagree with the elder, but, the woman who was behind their grandfather cut them, "Rhaegel said something to your grandfather before he left, children."

The woman was their aunt, Haelena Targaryen, a beauty with an older-face but not old enough to be called as a grand one. Her mellow face radiates another type of beauty but, a unique one. In the halls of Dragon Stone, she is one of the most trusted matured person. She was the wife of Daeron Targaryen, Grandfather Aemon's second son.

"He said that he will travel south from here." Aemon said, "A new land where we, Targaryens, have not yet journeyed to."

"Well, West of here is hell on earth," Rhaegar rolled his eyes and sighed, "What could that idiot be doing in the south…?"

"A place where we can be accepted."

Rhaegar, Rhaella, and Haelena gasped as they looked down to their elder. They could not believe that their relative would do such an act after the things that happened to them.

"After what happened in the west, where we, Targaryen, ruled, countless and millions of death occured after we all lost control of the dragons, resting inside our souls." Aemon taled, "The dragons inside our souls are different than the ones we ride. They are untame, dangerous, and treacherous." He took a deep breath, "Not only it killed innocent people, but, also themselves. Their family, their loved ones."

"Nothing is different in the eyes of a dragon."

"Only death matters."

The three Targaryen, who was listening, simply stayed quiet and brood over the facts that had happened to their family. Hundreds of years, their family was blinded by power after conquering the west. This made most of their family member lost themselves inside their inner dragon's soul and completely ruin themselves. Not only inside house Targaryen that this took toll on. But, people under their reign also got hit by the damage. Dragons flew above the sky and ate each other while burning those around them.

Truly, they were a horrible family. Some people said that Targaryens are cursed because black magic flew inside their veins. Blood of Valyria. Every time a Targaryen is born the gods flipped a two sided coin of goodness and madness.

That is why a dozen years ago, most of the Targaryen were butchered in an attempt to free the land where they ruled by the folks of the conquered lands. But, their grandfather, Aemon the Wise, knew that monsters are not born. But, they are made. So, while the tragedy of house Targaryen happened, him and his sons, Maelor, Daeron, Jaeharys, and Aerys, with their wives and children, flew their dragon away from the west.

They made a castle for the last Targaryens alive. Dragon Stone. A castle in the middle of nowhere, build with molten stone and steel by dragon-fire. Their home. While trying to find other relatives that might still be alive in the west, Maelor and his wife, Alysane, were shot down from their dragons and died. Their dragons flew back to Dragon Stone without them, so, Daeron and Jaeharys went to look for them and ended up dead as well. Now, the land in the west is nothing but an omen ground for House Targaryen.

Rhaella shut her eyes, helding the tears behind those amethyst as remembers the death of her mother and father and her uncles.

Rhaegar took a deep breath and looked away, how can he ever forget the awful things that happened in their family.

Helaena couldn't resist a tear as she remembers the death of her beloved husband, Daeron. She promised to be strong for him and look after their kids and lead them not into the dragon's anguish. But, the pain of losing someone is real.

Rhaella walked back towards her beloved aunt and patted her back slowly, calming her, "Aunty…" She hugged the older woman, "Please don't cry."

The older woman nodded and hugged her niece back. Aemon heard the sound of tears rolling and sighed, "Do not cry, my beloved children. For this is the price of redemption our family needs to carry."

The womans nodded in agreement. "Then, why didn't you stop Rhaegel from going south?" Rhaegar asked, kneeling in front of the maester and took his hands, "Why did you let my brother wonder in a place full with uncertainty and dangerous beings?"

"I didn't." The grandfather said, "He told me, he was searching for a new home where we can start a new life without conquering its land."

Another news that shocked the siblings, "A what?"

"A land where none of our dragons would terror the sky. Where we can communicate with other people without fearing their blades would turn against a fellow human." Aemon smiled, "A place where we can be normal humans and live without fear."

The siblings couldn't believe that their brother would want something like that. Rhaegel was a kind hearted man. He loved his older brother and little sister with all his heart, to think he would go alone to such a quest.

"He's such a fool!" Rhaella's tears could not be held any longer, "If he wanted to do that, he could have asked us to come with him!"

"An utterly foolish brother…" Rhaegar clenched his fist, 'what if something bad happens to you, idiot!' he thought.

To feel such grief in the air, Aemon says, "I have the feeling that it is about time for supper." The grand person waved his hand, in sign for Helaena, "How about we talk about this to the whole family?" He asked softly, "and let us plan a way out as we need to do."

"As a family."

* * *

In the dining hall of Dragon Stone, There is one long table for the family member which is placed horizontally, and another long table above it, a vertical one is placed for the elders.

"WHAT?! MY COUSIN IS MISSING?!" A bulky man with silver hair sprouted his water as he heard the whole story said by their Grandfather Aemon.

"Calm down, Duncan." Another woman with silver hair said sternly, it was Daena, his wife, "He went to the southern islands?"

"That is basically a whole new world for us, right?" A rather slim guy with silver hair, stated, as he looked down at his food, his name is Rhaenys.

"I am pretty sure that jerk's alright!" Another male said as he chunk down his food, his name is Helaeno.

Daena slapped the backside of her youngest brother, "Helaeno! Watch your language in front of my children!" only to be responded with a yowling pain and a glare.

Helaeno looked to the twin girls sitting across him, who giggled as their mother beat their uncle, those two are, Elaena and Elaenor, "Kids, do not hear my cursing."

Across Duncan, Daena and and Helaeno, there are two sets of Targaryen; Elaena and Elaenor, and Visenya and Viserys.

Visenya stabbed a knife in her chicken as she looked over Rhaegar and Rhaella, "We should hurry and find him!"

"Calm your furnace, Sister." Viserys, Visenya's twin younger brother, slanged, "We have no idea where he might be, his dragon, Rogue, hasn't come back yet- which means that's a good thing." He looked around, earning nods from a few member, "And, we might hope that his mission is a success and we might just need to wait for him here."

"But, it has been three months." Rhaella said worriedly, "He might be in trouble and he's waiting for us-"

"Okay, let me stop you right there, sister bear." Viserys put up his palm in the direction of Rhealla, "I've been gone for five months in north and nobody was looking for me."

Rhaegar gave a chuckle, "You sure?" Viserys raised his eyebrow, "We nearly beat Visenya down to the floor because she was about to bring all the dragon in our castle to look for you the third day you were gone."

The whole family laughed and Viserys could only give Visenya a disbelief look. "You have got to be joking with me."

Duncan took a large gulp of his water, "HAHAHA! Ask your dad!"

Aerys Targaryen, the last living son of Aemon, sat next to his father in the vertical table, shuggering with a smile in his face. Haelena, who sat next to Aemon, also gave a quiet giggle. Every member of the family could hear Viserys smacked himself in the face, hiding his embarrassment.

"I hate. All of you."

A series of laughter was heard echoing in the dining hall.

Rhaella can't help but clench a fist and put it in front of her worried beating heart. As the only girl in their side, yes, she understand that sometimes she acts like a mother towards her brothers. But, grandfather Aemon told her that it was okay and it is good that someone deeply cares for their family's well-being.

Grandfather Aemon, cleared his throat, earning all of their attention.

"It is decided that we wait for further news about Rhaegel, before we take action."

Rhaella couldn't believe what she heard, she raised abruptly from her seat, "But, Grandfather-!"

"Rhaella," Her uncle, Aerys called, "Calm down, child. It is as if you sounded something bad really happens to him. It is not good to think so lowly of your brother."

"I- I am not thinking lowly of him! I merely worry that he-"

"Then, let us pray that he is well in any part of this world," Helaena said softly, "As your uncle says, Rhaella. Calm down, please?"

Rhaella could only sighed and sat back down.

Dinner ended and everyone went back to their quarters. The night has come and storm was starting to enrage into the sky and ocean. Rhaella looked out through her window as she hears the dragons in their bay sang their roaring song. Right now, House Targaryen has twenty two dragons left for the whole family. Some are still growing and most are grown ones. Their deceased parents' dragon, were given to her as her brothers were sure that she is more than capable to take care of them. Her first dragon was named Aegon. In respect of her ancestor. Then, her father's dragon, Baelor the drench, and also her mother's dragon, Maelor.

She could not find any motive to sleep, so, she gathered herself and went down to the Dragons' lair. The dragons' lair, is a large cave beneath the castle that is connected to the sea. Dragons need to be free so their wings would grow and they would not feel chained up, but they also need to feel the presence of their parents, a.k.a, their Riders, to remind them that they are not abandoned and tame.

She spotted her three giants, sleeping during this storm while some other dragons went out to play in the storm.

Baelor, the terror, was the first to feel her presence and grumbled softly as his master scrub his scales. Next, Rhaella reached out to Maelor who only purred in her touch, didn't even opened her eyes. Aegon was wide awake and started to push his giant head unto his mother's body.

"_Rytsas, tolvys._" She spoke softly, sitting down in the middle of the three gigantic dragons, "_Emagon jeme ipradārin?_"

There was a loud response from Aegon, who looked very eager that his mama came to visit him after a while, "_Oh, emā?_" she gave a giggle as Aegon once again pushed his gigantic head to her.

Suddenly, A loud thunder erupted and overtaken her. She looked out the cave and gasped as a familiar dragon came crashing into the lair. The loud crash, woke every dragon who was sleeping and roared. Rhaella quickly tried to calm the angered dragons and looked back to the crashed dragon.

Her eyes went wide and tears starting to stream from those amethyst jewel. The familiar green with golden stripe around her neck is Rogue, Rhaegel's dragon.

There were bloods all over her neck and her wings has a hole in it. She was in a really bad shape, and she was crying. Rhaella could only hugged the dragon as it was struggling in pain. Repeating her words, "_Gīda ilagon, riña…_" Until the Dragon did what she says. She laid her head to the ground and breathed slowly.

"You're going to be alright, girl…" She hushed the dragon, as tears also flows from her eyes, "You're alright. You're alright…"

"Rhaella!" A sound from the stairs were heard, she looked up to see her uncle, Aerys, and her cousins, Duncan and Viserys were hurryingly coming down to see what's going on.

"P-Please help her…" The Targaryen whimpered, "Rogue… She's… She's..."

As the group of people came closer, she looked back to the dragon and saw a message in her eyes.

'_Help my father… Please…'_

Rhaella couldn't think what could have happened to Rhaegel after seeing Rogue like this. Without thinking straight, Rhaella ran pass her uncle and cousins, who wanted to treat Rogue, and quickly mounted Aegon.

"Rhaella!" She heard her uncle shouted, but her ears are no longer hers to control, "Stop!"

Aegon swiftly moved pass the Targaryens and the injured dragon, Rogue, along with Baelor and Maelor behind him, as they flapped their wings through the raging storm. Her vision was blurry because of the tears rolling down her eyes combined with the rain water. She doesn't know where her head was leading her, but, all she had in her mind was…

"Save Rhaegel…"

* * *

**Okay so, Here's the Translation for the high-valyrian :**

"_Gaomagon daor ivestragī se zaldrīzes gūrogon toliot." = "Do not let the dragon take over."  
_

"_Rytsas, tolvys._" = _"Hello, everyone."_

"_Emagon jeme ipradārin?_" = _"Have you all eaten?"_

"_Oh, emā?_" = _"Oh, you have?"_

"_Gīda ilagon, riña…_" = _"Calm down, girl..."_

**Okay! Moving on to fun facts here's an egg! **

**So, Currently the head of house Targaryen is none other than Maester Aemon Targaryen! *clapping hands***

**Aemon Targaryen had four sons ;First was Maelor Targaryen *dead* (Husband of Alysane *dead*; Father of Rhaegar, Rhaeger, and Rhaella.)**

**Second was Daeron Targaryen *dead* (Husband of Haelena; Father of Duncan Targaryen)**

**Third was Jaeharys Targaryen *dead* (Husband of Rhaenyra*dead*; Father of Daena (Duncan's wife -yesthey'recousintho), Rhaenys, and Helaeno.)**

**Fourth is Aerys Targaryen (Husband of Daenarys*dead*; Father of Visenya and Viserys)**

**It might be confusing on how their names are pronounced but, I'm pretty sure y'all know how to read it and their ties in the family. But, most of them are cousins, uncle, and aunt since some are dead, lol. Targaryen allows incest in their family as the book and the movies says. TO KEEP THE BLOODLINE PURE, or something like that.**

**AND ABOUT THE DRAGONS**

**Rhaella specifically said house Targaryen has 22 dragons for the whole family. And as much as I would like to tell you right now, I'm just giving out information about Rhaella's dragon for the time being! **

**The others are kind of a surprise so, bear with me. lol.**

**Rhaella has 3 Dragons : **

**Aegon - In honor of her ancestor, is a big black dragon with the size of an entire football court.**

**Maelor - Alysane Targaryen, Rhaella's mother's dragon, is a big green dragon with the size of 3x times football court. Alysane named her after her far distant cousin a.k.a future husband, gave her the dragon's egg.**

**Baelor - Maelor Targaryen's dragon is a rich black dragon with silver stripes around it's head and as the biggest dragon Targaryen ever had. It's the size of Empire State Building.**

SO That's about it! Next chapter comes next week too! don't forget to R&R! Thanks! CYU NEXT WEEK!

**NEXT WEEK WE GO BACK TO THRANDUIL AND RHAELLA'S SIDE!**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Elven Prince

**HI!**

**I am back and I'm a little late for last week's update, sorry... I had a long trip from town to town so I got tired and completely forgot to update. **

**Hopefully, This week I won't delay the update :)**

**Please stay tuned and R&R :D **

* * *

Chapter 3 : The Elven-Prince

"What?"

Rhaella could only come up with that word, "I-" She started, pointing herself, "I am not a threat to you nor your kin!"

Thranduil scoffed, looking down at the woman, "Says the witch who could feel elven magic."

"I. am. NOT. a witch!" She pulled her sword up towards the elven-prince as well. This act made Thranduil smirked.

Comparing the size of the sword, Thranduil snickered. Her sword is merely one-sixteen of his sword, but, he admire her spirit in it and those amethyst gleam in determination. A beaut- good sight for a fight.

He cleared his throat. He will not fall with this creature even after she explain herself further as a hostage.

"Stand down, girl." The elven-prince said, "Or I will have to take you by force."

"No." She prepared her stance, "I will not be a prisoner to you nor to anyone until I find my brother."

Thranduil was quite taken aback with her attitude. She's willing to risk her life to find her brother?

"How can I be sure that you are no threat to my land and my people?" Thranduil didn't lower his alertness but, he did lower his weapon and made steps to round the woman.

She was silent for a while but, her eyes and sword is not leaving Thranduil's figure for even just a second, "I have no prove of that, for I am merely lost in these woods that I don't know I ended up in."

"How are you able to feel the elven magic in these kingdom?"

"It is strong and give gentle vibes to those who feels it. Like my brother's."

"So, you're saying that your brother is as strong as the magic that surrounds and protect this Elven Kingdom?"

She gave it quite a thought, "well, no. But- But, it was faint and small from a long distance!" The silver-haired girl took a few steps back, and murmured, "And I was hoping…"

Thranduil sighed, "That does not explain why you are not a witch that-"

"I said I am not a witch." She exclaimed as tears forming in her eyes, "But… I also understand that you can't believe in my words for I have no proof." She said slowly.

Thranduil was startled and lowered his sword as the silver-haired woman lowered hers as well. Tears in those amethyst eyes does not make it look better, but, somehow the glowing reflection added by moonlight made it essenceful. She clenched her hands across her beating heart and took a few steps back. Thranduil had the feeling that if she was really a witch, she was really doing a great job enchanting him.

"I am no witch, my lord, but," She inhaled and said lowly, "I am cursed."

Her words were confusing him, but, her tone and expression made him realize that what she is saying is no lie. Rather, the painful truth.

"Cursed?" Thranduil squinted his eyes as he process the words.

"Please… I mean you no harm." Her bitter gaze made sure he get the message.

Her spoken words gave enough chill down his spine as he heard another loud roaring near them. Not simply a beast' roar. Not a beast' around this forest or anywhere in the land. It came from the sky. Another roar came with a different resonance. Thranduil can't believe what he was hearing. He can't be mistaken this time.

"Dragons?" He murmured under his breath as he looked above, thankfully they were surrounded by trees.

Deep in his heart, fear was looming freely and was attacking his sense. If dragons were here, does that mean it is the end of his home? Will fire burn his home and murder his kin before he could even warn them or save them?

"No."

Rhaella was startled when the elven-prince suddenly put his sword back to his scabbard and looked to her eyes. He quickly stride towards her and took her free hand. Her hand was so small comparing to the one who's gripping it. He pulled her as he lead her towards the direction where they came from.

"W-what are you-" Rhaella had no time to adjust herself as the larger figure pulled her.

"We can't stay here." He said strictly, "Above us are monsters that could burn and destroy countless of people." He stopped and covered into a shade of tree as he tug the silver-haired woman into his broad chest, "I heard they also have sensitive hearings, so, keep your voice down."

Rhaella blushed slightly as she heard the heartbeat of the handsome elf prince. She couldn't keep her mind because when she looked up, the serious expression of the said prince was either a beauty crime or a elegant sin. So, she kept her head down and tried to focus. She can't believe Aegon, Baelor, and Maelor were around here even when she told them to not fly and stay put or be near her when she's searching in the fields!

In her mind she was also thankful to them, for rescuing her from being seized-

'No!' Rhaella thought to herself, 'I'm still in the custody of this prince! How on this world am I supposed to get away?!'

She gathered her beating mind to look up, "M-my lord, I-"

"We have to get back to my palace and warn everybody to evacuate." He said lowly, looking down into her amethyst jewels with determination, enchanting the woman even further.

The blonde elven prince looked away, "I have to save them and you first."

"Wh-what?" She must have mistakenly heard what he said, but, then he pulled her running towards the trees again without any warning.

Another roaring was heard and that made both of them silence their feet, pressing themselves against the wood again. Rhaella was thinking about an escape plan, but, with the prince's hand, holding her at all times, gives her the feeling that he had no ill treat towards her. Only protection. For a moment, it was a relieving warmth. She shook her head, she doesn't know that for sure. For all she knows, after they get into safety he would take her into custody as his plan was!

She pulled her hand softly, not wanting to be rude, but this did gain the Prince's notice as the delicate warm skin leaves his hand.

"My… My Prince, I'm so sorry, I-" She walked in front of him, but, suddenly he pulled her into his arms and against his broad chest. This definitely made her heart jump.

"Apologize when your safe!" He firmly murmured under low voice, "Even if you're cursed does not mean you have to die in front of me, human!"

He squinted his eyes, "Not as long as I can help it."

Rhaella came to understandment that this prince is no normal prince. He is that kind of prince in tales where he is the strong, noble and gentle hearted, assertive, and loving towards his people and strangers.

The type of rulers far from the Targaryen's samples. Some of her ancestors were like him, or so she was told. But, most became a fiest to their dragons because of the exact same reason. Too nice. Too good. Too bad, they are easy to fall into the dark pit.

Though, this one is no man. This is an elf. Elf tales says that they are sworn protectors for the nature and ancient wisdom for their long ages were a great lesson to be a ruler.

"Listen."

This caused her attention to go up, He was looking up as one of her dragons' shadow loomed over them.

"We have to get back to the Elven King's Hall and warn my people. Take them through a safe route out of here and you will come with us."

Rhaella looked away with sadness in her eyes, "As a convict charged of accusation as a witch?"

Thranduil's gaze softened. So that's what she's afraid of. She's been trembling everytime he keeps her close to him and been refusing to take his help, for she is afraid to be taken as a prisoner.

"No."

Rhaella's eyes went wide as she looked up to sparkling blue gems looking down at her with a soft gaze.

"I don't think a witch would care much about a family as you do to your brother." He snickered, "I heard they're devils with a hole in their hearts to care."

"Prince Thranduil, I-"

He sighed, "Stay safe with us first. After things are alright, then, go find your brother."

A gentle heart, indeed.

She looked down to the grass and felt her raging heart beat. Her face was flushing and her mind can't cooperate with her enough to let her think straight again. Rhaella took a deep breath as the prince held her closer for another roar came from the sky. She looked up slowly again to see a dejected face forming in his beautiful handsome features.

"The Halls are close." He slowly murmured, "Bear with me, Rhaella Stormborn."

She nodded softly. Her mind wasn't here. It flew somewhere and she can't find it anymore. Her body was in the warmth of the elf prince and she was getting kind of addicted.

"Once we're safe, I will take back my land and kill those dragons if they dare destroy it."

Rhaella froze. She looked up to see hatred forming into Thranduil's crystal eyes as he kept his hands around her back.

Somehow, she heard something shattered in her. Her heart? Her mind? She doesn't know. But, all she know was one thing.

In any part of the world, there will be no place for a dragon to set. There are no place for them to come in peace. No dragon belongs to this part of the world either, hm?

They made another run towards a road covered with trees and a great gate was appearing in their sight.

"There! There's the hall!" Thranduil said as a small relieved grin appeared in the corner of his mouth.

The entrance was opened and a few soldier elf were poking carefully out as they also heard the cries of the dragons above them. Some had their enhanced eyes towards their Prince as they gestured for him to quickly get inside. The blonde elf nodded in affirmative.

As he was about to pull the woman away towards the entrance of the hall, he abruptly came to a halt as he felt his grip against the soft skin, loosened.

He looked back and was astounded to see the amethyst jewel reflected the moonlight as tears crept from the corner of her eyes. She gave him a million worth of gold smile and spoke softly, "You are a great ruler, Prince Thranduil." She gave him a light push.

"Go." She said as she turned her heels and ran back to where they came from.

He gritted his teeth as his consciousness turned slow motion as the silver-haired beauty ran away from him. He felt like he was making a mistake. He felt like that woman held something dear to him and now, she's stealing it away. Possibly forever.

"Rhaella-"

Suddenly, he was yanked by the shoulder by a guard that had enough courage to come out of their safety wall to escort their prince back. Thranduil was about to fight off his grip and chase after the girl but, another roaring was heard and it sounded like the monsters were going towards the silver-haired girl's direction.

All he could do was watch her graceful figure came to fade out if his view.

One brief moment of encounter

But, the damn smile lasted longer than he could ever imagine.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING! STAY TUNED FOR MORE!**


End file.
